Despedida
by Emily A. Jones
Summary: "Lo siento Arthur, debo irme" "¿Cuando volverás?" "Probablemente nunca"


**Hetalia no es mío, es de Himaruya Hidekaz sama**

Despedida.

-Lo siento Arthur, me tengo que ir-dijo la americana con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿A…a donde vas?

-Me voy a Rusia, quiero perfeccionar mi baile y me han aceptado en una prestigiosa academia de allí.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Probablemente nunca, solo te pido que seas feliz aunque no este.

El ingles se quedo estático mientras la chica de cabello miel se acercaba a él y le besaba la mejilla con dulzura, le dedico una ultima sonrisa mientras se giraba y volvía hacia su casa, los ojos del ingles estaban inundados de lagrimas, si la chica no estuviera de espaldas se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era el único que lloraba.

Al volver a su hogar le recibió el silencio, no estaban ninguno de sus hermanos por lo que podría llorar a gusto.

En otro lado de la ciudad una joven se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa mientras empaquetaba sus cosas:

-Emily, ¿estás bien?-pregunto alguien tras ella.

-¿Eh? Yes, i'm good Matty-le respondió sonriendo.

El rubio sonrío y le alboroto el cabello antes de depositar un beso en su frente, Emily se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Su hermano la ayudo a terminar de guardar y se fue a preparar la cena, momento que aprovecho la joven para poder soltar todo lo que había guardado, cerro los ojos y recordó, recordó como se habían conocido.

-Flashback-

_Una pequeña de no más de 8 años de edad, vestida con un precioso __tutú rosa estaba ensayando bajo la atenta mirada de un escocés que había dejado de tocar el piano para concentrase en la menor:_

_-¿Qué tal he bailado Ian?-pregunto parando para __sonreírle._

_-Muy bien, tienes mucho talento-le respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo._

_Tras un par de minutos de silencio las puertas del estudio se abrieron y se pudo ver a otro niño, de cabello rubio y pobladas cejas:_

_-¡Brother, brother!-grito saltando para abrazar a su hermano._

_El pelirrojo le esquivo y el más pequeño cayó de bruces al suelo, Emily se acerco a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse:_

_-Hello, yo soy Emily A. Jones-se presento aún con la mano extendida._

_Arthur levanto la mirada y la miro, era una niña tan linda y tenia una sonrisa hermosa, el británico se sonrojo completamente y salio corriendo de allí dejando a una desconcertada rubia y a un escocés que sonreí de forma burlona._

-FindelFlashback-

Arthur por su parte trataba de concentrase en otras cosas para no recordarla, había decidido que haría la cena y así por lo menos se distraería un poco y haría parte de sus tareas.

-A pesar de que me lo prometiste-dijo removiendo una pasta negruzca-a pesar de prometérmelo tú…tú.

-Flashback-

_Era un precioso y soleado día, el caballero inglés había decidido llevar a su doncella a dar un paseo por el campo. Cuando fue a su casa ella le recibió con un efusivo abrazo y_

_Un dulce beso en los labios que le hizo sonrojar:_

_-¡Claro que quiero!-le respondió asintiendo energéticamente-¡vamos!_

_Pasaron un agradable rato en aquel lugar, hablando de cosas sin importancia y de su futuro juntos:_

_-Arthur, yo te prometo que __estaré siempre contigo-le dijo sonriéndole._

_-Si, siempre-respondió el chico sonrojado hasta las orejas._

-FindelFlashBack-

La joven no conseguía dormir, se había tumbado en su cama y se encontraba mirando el techo, ¿Por qué dolía? Fue ella la que decidió ir a Rusia con su tío Iván para poder ser la mejor, fue ella la que decidió ser brusca con Arthur a la hora de romper su relación sin embargo dolía, le dolía, se sentía mal y quería que el dolor desapareciera ya. Se acomodo y cerro los ojos dejándose acunar por lo brazos de Morfeo.

Por su parte Arthur estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, llorando en silencio, intentado soportar ese dolor que le desgarraba el pecho, mañana iría al instituto teniendo que soportar su sonrisa mientras que sus amigas se abrazaban a ella y le pedían que no las olvidara. Mientras lloraba el sueño le venció y le dejo soñando, soñando con ella, deseando que no desapareciera.

Al día siguiente el olor de las tortitas con jarabe de Maple la despertaron, su hermano debía de haberse despertado pronto para hacerle el desayuno y la comida para el colegio, entre abrió los ojos y aun vestida con el pijama bajo a la cocina donde el rubio estaba ya sentado en la mesa desayunando:

-¡Buenos días Emily!-la saludo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-te he hecho la comida también, esta junto a tu mochila.

Bingo, había acertado. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó para desayunar, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba este plato a Arthur. Cuando termino se levanto y se preparo para ir al instituto.

-¡Good Bye!-exclamo saliendo por la puerta.

El británico había tenido que salir corriendo de su casa, no debería haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde, ¿la causa? Ella obviamente, había dormido mal por haber tenido unas horribles pesadillas por lo que se permitió el lujo de dormir un poco más. Cuando llego al aula vio a todos sus compañeros bastante alterados moviéndose de un lado para otro con cosas en las manos:

-¡Hey Arthur! El maestro nos ha dado permiso y vamos a hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Emily-le dijo una chica proveniente de Seychelles-vamos, ayúdanos.

-De acuerdo Elaine-susurro entrando en el aula-¿con que os puedo ayudar?

La joven le señalo a Francis que estaba colocando algo de comer (seguramente hecho por él mismo) en varias bandejas, suspiro y se acerco para ayudar al francés. Sorprendentemente ese idiota no le dijo nada, parecía muy concentrado en su tarea, mejor para él así no le molestaría.

-Ya viene-dijo Felicia entrando a toda prisa en la clase-vemos, preparaos.

Arthur suspiro y se coloco detrás de toda la multitud, cuando abrieron la puerta todo le resulto un poco confuso, de la americana solo llego a escuchar una exclamación ahogada antes de que sus amigas, algunas con los ojos llorosos, se abrazaran a ella:

-Por favor-susurro mirando el suelo.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!-exclamo la rubia con una gran sonrisa-¡prometo escribirles!

Fue una fiesta animada, la americana no paraba de responder preguntas y repartir abrazos, el británico se estaba poniendo enfermo. Simplemente se sentó en su pupitre y se paso todo el día frente a la misma taza de té sin inmutarse:

-Chicos, me gustaría que vinierais mañana a despedirme al aeropuerto-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada-cálmate Emily, las heroínas no lloran.

Una alumna vietnamita sonrío con dulzura y la abrazo para calmarla provocando un "Aww" por parte de las chicas y de algunos alumnos masculinos.

Cuando sonó el timbre Arthur se levanto y fue hacia su casa, no tenia intenciones de correr el riesgo de cruzarse con ella, aunque si iría al aeropuerto, necesitaría verla una ultima vez, aunque le doliera necesitaba decirle que la quería, que la amaba con toda su alma.

Se negó a cenar y a sus hermanos no les importo, así tocarían a más. Se tumbo en la cama sin conseguir conciliar el sueño por segunda vez, en lugar de dormir, se levanto y preparo toda su ropa para el día siguiente, sobre las tres de la mañana consiguió dormirse.

Cinco horas después, Emily despertó, y tras dar un largo bostezo, se vistió para ir al aeropuerto. Su hermano la esperaba abajo e insistió en que comiera algo aunque ella negara y dijera que no tenía hambre:

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Monto en el coche de su hermano y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, esperaba que sus compañeros hubieran ido al aeropuerto, a verla y a desearle un buen viaje, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos en ese momento y necesitaba SU apoyo, el apoyo de Arthur, necesitaba que le abrazara y le dijera que todo iría bien y que la esperaría, la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Cuando llegaron bajo del coche y cogió sus maletas, Matty le siguió de cerca, en el interior estaba, como ya suponían, todos sus compañeros de clase. Corrió hacia ellos y se abrazo a la primera persona que encontró con lágrimas en los ojos, casi todas sus compañeras lloriqueaban un poco también pero, le daban ánimos y le deseaban buena suerte:

-Ha… ¿ha venido Arthur?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

Nadie dijo nada, Lilly se limito a negar con la cabeza con la mirada triste. Emily suspiro y volvió a sonreír:

-Bueno, no pasa nada-comento riendo-lo importante es que estéis vosotros aquí.

-Bueno, falta poco para que salga el avión y…

-¡Esperad!-exclamaron detrás suya.

-¡Arthur! Al final has venido.

-Si, no es algo propio de un caballero dejar que alguien se vaya sin despedirse.

A Emily le brillaron los ojos, sintió el impulso de abrazarle pero, se contuvo y solo le dedico una sonrisa. Acompañaron a la joven hasta la puerta de embarque, sin embargo Arthur no se vio capaz, no podía ver como ella se marchaba, no quería verlo. Agacho la cabeza y empezó a correr en dirección contraria parando solo cuando hubo dejado casi cincuenta metros de distancia. Se apoyo a la pared jadeando, había visto a la africana seguirle y le había costado darle esquinazo:

-Arthur-murmuraron a su espalda.

-Elaine, debes de pensar que soy patético-le respondió sin girarse-¿quieres saber por que he huido?

No dio tiempo que respondiera nada, si no lo decía ahora a alguien, puede que nunca lo dijera:

-Yo…no quería enfrentarme a ello. No quería ver como la única mujer a la que he amado se iba y probablemente no volviera, no podría vivir en un mundo sin ella, sin esa enorme sonrisa que me hace creer que todo va bien, sin su carácter infantil y su efusividad, ¡no puedo vivir sin ella!

Esto último lo dijo girándose y pudo ver, completamente horrorizado, que quien estaba tras él y a quien le había dicho todo lo que pensaba era su americana, los ojos de la menor estaban abiertos como platos y parecía que le costaba articular cualquier tipo de palabra, la vio agachar la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos eran tapados por el flequillo:

-¿Eso que has dicho es verdad?

-Hasta la ultima coma.

El inglés iba a disculparse cuando la rubia salto y le abrazo con fuerza antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, ¡¿Cómo iba a separarse de él ahora?

-He decidido no irme-le susurro-me quedo con mi caballero inglés.

El otro se sonrojo ligeramente y volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma un poco más pasional, ya no le importaba nada, solo le importaba que estaba con ella y que nada los separaría.

Fin

Wiii mi primer fic, quiero dar las gracias a mi madre, a mi padre y en general a todos lo que conozco.


End file.
